Christmas With A Friend
by AddictionHigh
Summary: Written for Christmas Gift Exchange Fic Challenge on Chit Chat in Author's Corner. Everyone acts differently around friends compared to when they're alone in their home. It's Christmas Eve and Emily Prentiss forgot that Derek Morgan was coming round so they could go to Midnight Mass together and gets drunk. But she soon sobers up after seeing the church and saying a few things.


**Hey all! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Firstly, I'd just like to say I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating with my other stories. I'll be getting to them as soon as the havoc of Christmas has died down. However, I will say now that I am making it one of my New Year resolutions to post at least one chapter a week to any story: it'll be a story that needs updating or a completely new story. Secondly, I'd like to say a SPECIAL Merry Christmas to crazybovine as this story is posted as part of the 2012 Christmas Gift Exchange Fic on Chit Chat on Author's Corner and this story is written specially for crazybovine. As always with the Challenges on Chit Chat, I had my prompts to help me write this. They are as follows:**

**Pairing: Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss**

**Song: Carol of the Bells**

**Christmassy prompts: Hanging Christmas lights, reading "'Twas The Night Before Christmas" and Midnight Mass.**

**I think I've written more than enough for an author's note at the beginning of a new story, so with no more Merry Christmas and Happy New Year wishes, let's get on with the show! Enjoy! **

**Love,**

**AddictionHigh**

It was Christmas Eve and the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI based in Quantico, Virginia, had only just finished their most recent case regarding a child molester and murderer in Idaho. Tired and weary, the team relaxed on the flight back in their own little way. Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner sat leaning over another case file that he thought may need the full team's attention in the near future. Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau was sat in a similar manner, looking over more case files that she thought may need attention in the future; however unlike Hotch, JJ was sat leaned back in her chair with her feet curled under her legs with the case file resting on her thighs. David Rossi and Spencer Reid were giving each other a game of chess with Emily Prentiss who glanced up from her festive book every now and again to see where they were at. It wasn't often Emily read on the jet back from a case, but given the holiday season, she deemed it appropriate to read "'Twas The Night Before Christmas" to pass the time. It didn't take too long, and once she had finished, she grabbed her laptop and began researching the history behind 'Saint Nick'. Derek Morgan had stretched himself out along the only couch on the jet and was listening to his music playing quietly in his ears through his ear buds as he rested his eyes.

Eventually, the jet landed at Quantico and the team descended just in time for Christmas. "Hey Princess," Derek called softly after Emily once everyone had already left. "I know you usually spend Christmas with the Ambassador, so since you're not this year, how would you like to spend it with me and go to Midnight Mass in a couple of hours?" he offered sincerely. Emily was touched and nodded her head softly as she wrapped her coat further around herself to protect her from the lightly falling snow. "I'd like that, thank you Morgan. I've got to go home first though – Mother is coming round for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening still and I have yet to decorate so I really need to get the lights and tree up. Would it be possible for you to pick me up at all?" she asked softly. "Of course it is, Emily. I'll pick you up at 11:15 as the service starts at 11:30" Morgan smiled before walking away in the opposite direction towards his own car.

Emily smiled as she headed towards her own car and quickly got in and drove off down the road to her condo. She had just over two hours until Derek was arriving to pick her up to go to Midnight Mass and far too much stuff to do! Although she had bought the new Christmas tree and decorations along with the lights to hang around her house, she had yet to put them up and her place definitely did not look Christmas friendly. After parking her car in the parking lot, Emily got out and locked her black Lexus before heading up to her floor and inserting her key into the lock. Without thinking of the fact she had to attend church in two hours' time, Emily Prentiss did what she did after every case and poured herself a large glass of whiskey to drink as she unwound and put the Christmas decorations up. It was how she was so good at compartmentalization – after every case, unbeknown to her team, Emily poured herself a glass of the strongest alcohol she had in the house and got drunk. She never did anything stupid: in fact she never left her condo; but while she sobered up, she pulled open all the compartments in her mind and sifted through them; emptying a lot of them ready to be restored with new terrors she saw on an almost daily basis.

Two hours later, Derek Morgan arrived at Emily's condo to hear loud Christmas music coming from within, with a beautifully voiced Emily Prentiss accompanying the lead artist of Wham as "Last Christmas" blasted through the hallways. Knocking loudly, Derek was surprised when the door opened so quickly and a very beautiful, very drunk Emily slumped against the door "Merry Christmas, Derek" she slurred as she let him into her apartment. "I decorated; do you like it?" she asked giggling at the paper chains and fairy lights she had strewn across the living area and kitchen. "Are you sure you're fit to come to church, Emily?" Derek asked quietly, concerned for his friend. Never in his life had he seen Emily Prentiss as drunk as she was right now. Sure, he had seen her a little tipsy maybe, and suffering the after-effects of being drunk, but never like this. Emily nodded her head slightly, wobbling dangerous as she balanced on her three inch heels. "Just let me get a coffee..." she said as she made her way to the coffee maker on the side.

Ten minutes later, Emily had sobered up only slightly but still insisted on going to Midnight Mass, so rolling his eyes, Derek relented and led her to his car, and they arrived just in time for the service. Upon seeing the glistening lights in the church, glowing in the candle light, Emily quickly sobered up.

**The next chapter will be the actual service of Midnight Mass and maybe Christmas Day with dinner with the Ambassador. I don't know yet. I'll try to have it up by the new year, but no promises! And massive thanks to Alice Fang Cullen for stepping in last minute to beta this for me. I owe you! **

**Merry Christmas everyone! xxx **


End file.
